A flower links them
by Snazzphobia
Summary: Cana Alberona a part time tattoo artist and full time lesbian, goes on a date with Lucy Heartfillia, because her friends wanted her to. But when she goes to get some flowers, she doesn't expect to meet another hot lesbian (hint hint - it's Mira) and lets just say Cana needed another way to pay for some flowers. Please review nicely, and point out any flaws - Canajane


Please be kind to me when reviewing thank you!

* * *

Cana Alberona, a tall, hot lesbian who works as a tattoo artist in the bustling city of London, she may be new there, but she gets requested plenty of times to earn a raise in her opinion.

"You know Cana it'd be nice if you could just find someone to love" a very drunk Levy stated

"Do you have any ideas?" Cana replied, exhaustedly, Levy put her hand to mouth and started to think "when you get one, call me, I'm going home".

As Cana stood up to leave Levy caught her hand and in the process fell off the stool she sat on, she stood up pushed her crazy hair back "it's okay, I'm okay" she shouted to the nearby onlookers, she turned around and looked Cana straight in the eyes "what about Juvia" Cana looked over to an also very drunk Juvia crying on Grays shoulder, she shook her head "okay then, what about Lisanna?" Cana once again looked over to the white haired girl, who at this point was sleeping with her head resting on a table.

Cana let out a small giggle and turned to her friend "you know maybe I should go back onto the dating websites, there was more success there" Levy lifted her hand to Cana's lips and hushed her.

"If not one of them, what about Lu-chan?" Cana looked to the blonde girl sitting in-between a drunken Natsu and Gray, who were having a bragging contest as always. Cana sighed.

"Fine I'll go on one date with Lucy" Levy was quick to make her smile wider "but only one, if it doesn't work out, it's back to the dating website agreed" Levy was once again quick to widen her smile and nod joyfully.

It was a few hours before Cana had to leave for the date, that she had the idea to be kind to Lucy and make it actually seem like she was into her, she knew that Lucy was bisexual and still trying to figure out her sexuality, so she didn't want to make it seem like she wasn't into her or madly in love with her, in the middle would be fine, or maybe just friends.

Cana walked down to the local flower shop which was opposite her tattoo shop; she walked in, picked a nice bunch of flowers and walked over to the white haired cashier, as always in a shop the woman scanned the flowers and asked for some money. Cana gave her a bit too much and was obviously waiting for the change that she was supposed to get.

Before giving Cana the change, the woman, who Cana noticed was named Mira, said "can I just say something? Before you walk off?" she asked, startling Cana.

"Of course" Cana replied happily, curious as to where this would go. Lisanna, Cana's friend and Mira's little sister, came out of the staff room with a box of flowers that were to go on the display.

"You're really cute and I like your tattoos" Cana smiled "also who are these for?" Mira asked curiously.

Cana leaned "well there for my date" Mira's face saddened "but I don't think it'll work out" Cana took the change out of Mira's open hand and started to walk out with her flowers.

"Why's that?" Mira called out, Cana walked back, pulled out a piece of paper (as you do) and put it in Mira's hand.

"Because I've found someone much better than her" she walked out of the flower shop, leaving Mira all curious and puzzled. She opened the piece of paper and Lisanna and Elfman walked over.

They looked at the note over their sister's shoulder; it had a number on, Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to Elfman "a true master of getting a girlfriend, take notes", she hugged her sister from behind and asked "can you do that for me?" in which the older sibling replied with a giggle.

"It depends if this'll work out" the younger siblings looked at each other with worry, knowing what their sister can do.

The next day Cana walked into the flower shop five minutes after it'd opened, Mira was once again on the till, she noticed Cana walking in and put her book down, Lisanna took Elfman by the arm and dragged him into the staff room saying something like "there's a broken light bulb, come in here".

"So how was the date?" Mira called over to Cana, who was looking at some flowers that were her favourite, "Cana?" Cana picked up some flowers and walked over to her saying nothing still "Pound fifty please" she asked, Cana pulled out her purse, which had only thirty pence, she looked up at the concerned Mira "are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't have the money for the flowers" she whispered loud enough for Mira to hear.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mira asked leaning in.

"Could I pay for it in a different method?" Cana asked, in which Mira pointed to a sign behind her which said other ways to pay for the flowers. There was only one option up there, which was to pay for it by working there for a few hours "that's not fair, my boss wouldn't understand" Mira then replied by pulling out a piece of paper which had numerous other ways of paying for the flowers, her favourite was the first one 'Kiss on the lips for thirty seconds'. Cana put a grin on her face, pointed to the first one, and grabbed Mira's head and pulled her in for a 'thirty second' kiss. Lisanna and Elfman were watching the timer, as thirty seconds ended, the two carried on kissing, and only after five minutes did they separate.

Cana turned around and headed for the door, leaving Mira in a daze until she looked down at the flowers and shouted "wait you forgot your flowers".

Cana turned to look at her and shouted back "they're for you". Just as she was about to close the door behind her, she put her head round and shouted "you're also a really good kisser" and so she walked over the road to her shop where her boss was watching the whole thing.

"You player" Cana gave a smirk to her boss, "hope you don't ditch her like the last one"

Meanwhile in the flower shop Lisanna and Elfman came out with the stop watch and put in front of Mira, making her put down her book once more "five minutes?" Lisanna shouted at her "it was supposed to be thirty seconds!" Mira giggled and searched for a bobble on the counter, she found one, put her hair up revealing a flower tattoo on the back of her neck. Lisanna was the first to point it out "how long have you had that?" she asked.

"Oh this?" Mira pointed to the tattoo on the back of her neck, they nodded "well I got it a few years ago, but I knew you'd react badly to it, so I never told you".

"Was it done by her?" Lisanna asked, Mira nodded and Lisanna jumped in excitement. "So my wish did come true" she whispered to herself, Elfman however was more concerned than happy, for her.

* * *

This could turn into a bunch of one-shots but that depends on my mood, have a nice day!


End file.
